pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Opowiadanie/Opowiadanie 1
Podróż po Thoreox, tylko, że bez poków z tego regionu. Jeśli ktoś chce wejść na stronę pokemona proszę nacisnąć obrazek (mini). Postacie Jue Plik:VSJue.png Jue (jap. 珏 Jue) młoda trenerka z regionu Thoreox. Na swojego staretra otrzymała Samicę Cyndaquila, którą nazwała Quila. Nuty Pokemony Alex Plik:VS_Alex.png Alex (jap. アレックス Alex) trenerka z regionu Thoreox. Debiutuje w trzecim rozdziale wraz z partnerką Chikoritą o imieniu CziCzi. Nuty Pokemony Przy Sobie Pipi Plik:PipiIris.png Pipi (jap. ピピ Pipi) trenerka z regionu Kanto. Przybyła by złapać nowe pokemony i dowiedzieć się o nich wszstkiego. Na startera ma Pikachu. Pokemony Keira Plik:VS_Keira.png Keira (jap. キーラ·ナイトレイ Kira Naitorei) trenerka z Theorex, jest bardzo tajemnicza i czasem trochę wredna. Łapie głównie mroczne, trujące i pokemony duchy. To rywalka Jue. Nie przepada zbytnio za nią, a debiutuje w rozdziale ?. Pokemony Rozdziały: 'Rozdział 1 - Dzieci i pokemony głosu nie mają!' Godzina 17:00, First Town, Dom Jue. Jue wyraźnie kłuciła się z matką. Jue. Ale Mamo! Mama Jue. Wyraziłam się jasno. NIe będziesz ani trenerką ani żadną koordynatorką! Nie masz tu nic do powiedzienia! Dzieci i Pokemony głosu nie mają! Godzina 24:00, First Town, Dom Jun. J. Myśli sobie, że może mi zabronić posiadania pokemona? Jeszcze czego! Grrr. Pokarzę jej jak wygram całą grę i otrzymam wielką nutę. Grrrr. Mówiąc to Jue zaczęła się pakować. Zwinęła pokeballe i pokedex, a następnie wymknęła się przez okno, a następnie pobiegła przed siebie. Godzina 06:00. Jue już nie biegła z takim zapałem, wręcz wlokła się. Po chwili zauważyła Cyndaquila, którego zagoniły do kamienia Totodile, Croconaw i Feraligatr. J. Jej...To są pokemony! Ale co te pokemony wodne chcą od małego Cyndaquila? Cyndaquil stał na linii ognia. Po chwili został ona zaatakowany przez te pokemony Hydro Pompą. Jue obserwowała go uważnie. Biedny pokemon wyglądał na wykończonego. Jue chciała podbiec, ale się bała, po chwili jednek podbiegłą do pokemona i zasłoniła go. J. Zostawcie go! Ta walka jest nie uczciwa! Was troje na jednego! Pokemony nie zwracały uwagi na to co krzyczy Jue. Ze względu na odcięcie dostępu do Cyndaquila zaczęły ją atakować Hydro Pompą. Jue nigdy nie spotkała się z takim atakiem. Nawet jeśli to była tylko woda, Jue bolało uderzenie. Cyndaquil przyglądał się jak Jue dostaje Hydro Pompą. Zaczął się podnosić i z nieznanych Jue przyczyn zaczął się palić. Zaatakował trzy wodne pokemony pątężnym Miotaczem Płomieni. Po chwili opadł z sił. Jue podbiegła do niego i podała mu lekarstwa. Pokemon odzyskał siły. J. Lepiej mała? Może chcesz do mnie dołączyć? Cyndaquil popatrzył na Jue z wyraźną zgodą na propozycję. Jue podała mu pokeball. J. Wychodź mały. Ruszamy w dalszą drogę do Radiant Town, co ty na to? A właśnie, nazwę cię Quila. Jue i jej nowy pokemon Cyndaquil o imieniu Quila ruszyli w dalszą drogę ku przygodzie. 'Rozdział 2 - Kirlia i Ratlas!' Jue i Quila kontynuują podróż. J. No Quila, poszukajmy pokemonów. Quila popatrzyłą na Jue, a następnie zaczęła coś wskazywać. J. Co to? Czy to Kirlia? Cyndaquil popatrzył na Jue znacząco. Obie podbiegły, jednak pokemon zaatakował je Ostrym Liściem. Jue i Quila nie dały jej za wygranął i podchodziły coraz bliżej. Po chwili ujżały chorą Ratlas. Kirlia widocznie opiekowała się nią. Jue podeszła spokojnie do Kirlii i przykucnęła, następnie zdjęła plecak i wyjęła lekarstwa. J. Spokojnie, chcemy pomóc Ratlas. Zaraz poczuje sie lepiej. Kirlia wreszcie odpuściłą i pozwoliła Jue sie zbliżyć. Quila wszystko bacznie obserwowała. Jue podała lekarstwa Ratlasowi, a ten zaraz wstał i zaczął biegać w kółko. J. Heh. Śmieszny jest. Kirila, może stoczymy walkę? Jeśli wygram łapię ciebie i Ratlas, a jeśli przegram to nie. CO ty na to? Kirila popatrzyła na Jue z zaangażowaniem. Po chwili zaczęła się walka. J. Quila, użyj Akcji! I od tego zaczęła się walka. Kirila atakowała Magicznym Liściem, Psychiką, Promieniem Sygnałowym i Psychicznym CIęciem, a Quila odpowiadała Miotaczem Płomieni, Akcją, Zasłoną Dymną, Przyśpieszeniem i Prędkością. J. Świetnie Quila, użyj Prędkości, jeszcze raz! Jue wygrała walkę i rzuciła pokeballem. Złapała oba pokemony i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. 'Rozdział 3 - Alex i Chikorita!' Jue, Quila i ich nowi przyjaicele kontynuują podróż. Właśnie znajdują się w Radiant Town. J. No. Już jesteśmy. Heh, to była długa podróż. Nagle zauważyły jakąś trenerkę z Chikoritą. Wyglądała na przygnębioną. Jue o Quila podeszły do niej. J. A tobie co? ?. CziCzi przegrywa nawet z wodnymi pokemonami. Nigdy nie zdobędę nuty. Jestem Alex. J. Ja jestem Jue. Alex. Mogę ci mówić Ju? J. Jak chcesz. Ale wolę Jue. A. Nieważne. Co ja mam zrobić? J. Myślałaś o treningu? A. Tak. Trenowałyśmy i to długo, ale nic to nie dało. Coś dziwnego dzieje się z CziCzi. Jue popatrzyła na Chikoritę i zaczęła się zastanawaić. J. Może brakuje jej przeciwnika? Ja i tak muszę zobaczyć Marwina. A. Niech będzie. J. Marwin, zacznij Akcją! A. CziCzi użyj Ostrego Liścia! Ostry Liść był atakiem, który pokemon mógł użyć z większej odległości, więc do Marwin oberwał. CziCzi nie wyglądałą najlepiej. Używała Ostrego Liścia, Akcji i Dzikich Pnączy, Marwin używał Akcji, Magicznego Liścia i Psychiki. CziCzi zaczęła świecieć. Mogło to znaczyć tylko jedno - ewoluowała. Po chwili dziewczyny zamiast Chikority widziały Bayleef. Jue przerwałą wtedy walkę. J. Starczy. Marwin to jeszcze dziecko. A. Masz rację. Jue zauważyła wtedy, że Marwin patrzył na Alex, a ona na niego. J. Alex, może chcesz Marwina? A. Naprawdeę byś dała? J. Widzę, że oboje się polubiliście. Proszę. Mówiąc to Jue zamknęła Marwina w pokeballu i oddała go Alex. A. Dzięki. Jue, mogę z tobą podróżować? J. NIe widzę nic przeciwko temu. A. Dzięki. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie i ruszyły w stronę sali. 'Rozdział 4 - Elektryzująca Aiko!' Jue i jej nowa przyjaciółka Alex dotarły do sali w Radiant Town. J. Nareszcie. Doczekałąm się walki o nutę. A. Też sie cieszę. ?. Witajcie, jestem Aiko, liderka sali w Radiant Town. Obie chcecie walczyć o odznakę? Jue i Alex odpowiedziąły razem tak. Aiko zaprowadziłą je do sali, w której miały się zmierzyć. J. Aiko, a czy mając dwa pokemony możęmy walczyć? Aiko. Oczywiście. Jue, może ty pierwsza? J. Pewnie, Lady, to twoja walka! Aiko. Raichu, twoja kolej! Lady wyglądała na lekko przerażoną, ale po chwili stała się poważna. J. Lady, Psychika! Raichu AIko nie mogła się oprzeć Psychice. Kirlia uderzała nią przez kilka minut. Aiko. Raichu, użyj Pioruna! No, i udało jej się uwolnić, jednak straciła dużo siły. J. Lady, Magiczny Liść! Raichu oberwała, Jue kazała Kirlii powtarzać ten atak. W końcu Raichu obadła z sił. J. Świetnie Lady. Odpocznij sobie. Aiko. Dobrze walczyłaś Raichu. Odpocznij teraz, Jolteon, twoja kolej! J. Quila, czas powalczyć! Oba pokemony wyglądały na zaangażowane. Aiko miała pierwszy ruch. Aiko. Jolteon, użyj Szpilopocisku! J. Quila, użyj Kręgu Ognia! Jue miała dobry pomysł. Jej pokemon nie doznał wielkich obrażeń. Jue kontynuowała. J. Zasłona Dymna i Prędkość! Aiko. Jolteon, Elektro-Akcja! J. Quila! Miotacz Płomieni! Nie przestawaj atakować! Jolteon po pewnym czasie zaczął tracić siły. Miotacz Płomieni Cyndaquila był wyjątkowo silny, Jolteon jednak się nie poddawał. Jue kazała Quilii użyć Kręgu Ognia. Jolteon opadł z sił, co znaczyło, żę Jue zdobył aNutę Błysku. J. Quila, świetnie! Zdobyłam nutą, zdobyłam nutę! Po chwili przyszłą AIko i wręczyła Jue Nutę Błysko. Aiko. Alex, przełóżmy walkę na jutro. MOje pokemony muszą odpocząć. A. Okey. 'Rozdział 5 - Alex vs Aiko!' Alex zaczęłą walkę z Aiko i jej pokemonami. A. Marwin, atak! Aiko. Raichu, użyj na nim Pioruna! A. Marwin, Samo Obrona! Dla Samo Obrony Piorun nie zadziałał. A. Marwin, Psychika! Raichu wyglądałą, że boi się tego ataku. A. Marwin, tak trzymaj! Po chwili Raichu była wyczerpana. Głównie psychicznie. A. Marwin, Psychika! Po użyciu tego ataku Marwin zaczął świecić. On ewoluował w Kirlię! Po chwili zaatakował Raichu Psychopromieniem. Raichu nie mogła już walczyć. A. Świetnie Marwin, ewoluowałeś! Teraz wracaj. CziCzi, twoja kolej! Aiko. Jolteon, to twoja walka! A. CziCzi, użyj Ostrego Liścia! Aiko. Jolteon, Piorun! Tylko kilka liści nie zostało zniszczonych przez piorun Jolteona. Alex jednak isę nie poddawała. A. CziCzi, Słoneczny Promień, cały czas! Ten atak jedneak na całej linii załatwił Jolteona Aiko, tymsamym stał on się niezdolny do walki. Aiko podała Alex Nutę Błysku i pogratulowałą jej, następnie podeszła do Jue i dała jej PokeBall. J. O co chodzi? Aiko. Chcę ci oddać Jolteona, liczę na to, że podczas podróży z tobą zstanie się śliniejszy. Powodzenia! J. Dzięki. A. Ooo, a mnie to nie dała... J. Alex... Jue popatrzyła na Alex spodełba. Ddziewczyny pożegnały się z Aiko i ruszyły w stronę następnej sali w Shadow City, gdzie liderką była Aimi. Jak łatwo się domyślić, jej specjalność to pokemony mroczne. 'Rozdział 6 - Zaufanie to podstawa!' Jue i Alex kontynuują swoją podróż. J. Chyba potrenuję z Voltem. A. Voltem? J. Jolteon jest pokemonem elektrycznym, więc myślałam, że pasuje...nieważne. Quila, Lady, Volt, czas na trening! A. CziCzi, Marwin, was to nie ominie! Dziewczyny zaczęły swój trening. Jue zaczęła od Quili, następnie Lady, a na koniec zostawiła Volta, ten jednek nie wykonał rzadnego z jej poleceni co wyraźnie bardzo Jue irytowało. J. Aaaaa! WEŹ TY MNIE W KOŃCU SŁUCHAJ! NO CO JA CI U LICHA ZRBIŁAM, ŻE MNIE NIE SŁUCHASZ! A. Uspokój się kobieto. J. ALE TO ON...Nieważne. Volt, o co chodzi? Pokemon odwrócił się od Jue i poszedł na przód. Jue pobiegła za nim razem z Quilą (na wszelki wypadek) i Lady. Po kilku minutach znalazła go pod jakimś drzewem. Podeszła powoli, ale ten ją zaatakował Piorunem. Jue próbowała sie uspokojić, ale jak to ujęła "Łatwo mówić, trudniej zrobić". Innymi słowy kopała drzewo. Po kilku minutach zaczęły spadać owoce. J. Ha Ha! Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! Quila, Lady i nawet Volt popatrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem. Volt uderzył w owoce Piorunem. Były teraz przysmażone i jak się okazało chwilę później przepyszne! Jue wzięła te, których nie zjedli i wróciłą do Alex. J. Volt, możemy potrenować? Volt tym razem stanął chętniw wyzywając Alex. Ona zgodizłą się bez namysłu. A. CziCzi, atak! Ostry Liść. J. Volt, unik i Piorun! Piorun zadziałał lepiej niż Ostry Liść. Wyglądało, że to tylko pobudza energię u obu pokemonów i ich trenerów. Dziewczyny na zmianę atakowały. Wydawało się, że elektryczne ataki Volta zadawały durze obrażenia CziCzi, ta jednak za każdym razem oddawała z coraz większą siłą. Oba pokemony wydawały się być na krańcu sił, wtedy CziCzi zaczęła świecić. Wydawałoby się, żę ewoluuje, gdyby nie to, żę świeciła na zielono. Pierwsze co przyszło Jue do głowy to Zarastanie. Zdolność pokemonów trawiastych. Jue nie była tym zachwycona, w przeciwności do Alex. Od razu kazała CziCzi atakować Ostrym Liściem. Jue nie miała jednak zamiaru się poddać.Jue atakowała nadal. Tym razem Elektro-Akcją. Volt wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale wystarczyłby jeden silny atak i CziCzi była by NDW. J. Volt, skup całą elektryczność na jednym ataku....Elektryczny Wir! Alex zaszokowało, że Volt jest na takim poziomie nie tylko fizycznym, ale i więź łącząca go z trenerką. Było to niewiarygodne, zwłaszcza, żę jeszcze jakieś pół godziny temu Jue wrzeszczała na niega, bo się jej nie słuchał. Elektryczny Wir był to bardzo trudny atak, nawet gdyby to Isao miał tego Jolteona wiele czasu by mu zajęło nauczenie go Elektrycznego Wiru, a Jue, początkująca trenerka nauczyła go w jednej chwili. Cała elektryczność uderzyłą w CziCzi i ją ostatecznie pokonała. A. ALe jak ty go tego nauczyłaś tak, w jednej chwili?! J. Jakoś samo wyszło. Powiedziała to i zaczęła biec razem z pokemonami w stronę Shadow City zostawiając Alex skołowaną. 'Rozdział 7 - Uważajcie na Pikachu i Eevee!' Tego dnia Jue i Alex szły spokojnie przez las...SPOKOJNIE? Co ja wygaduję! Goniły je Beedrille! Pierwszy pomysł Jue to zaatakować Beedrille. Volt bardzo by się nadawał, ale w walce z Alex stracił zbyt dużo siły. Alex w sumie mogła by użyć CziCzi lub Marwina, ale CziCzi równiesz straciła energię w walce, a Marwin ma za małe doświadczenie w walce. J. Niemądra ja, przecież mam Quilę. Użyj Miotacza Płomieni i Prędkości! Alex zauważyła, że byłaby to świetna kombinacja na pokazy. Zaczęłą się zastanawiać, dlaczego Jue nie bierze w nich udziału. J. Alex, chcesz złapać Beedrilla? A. Okey. PokeBall leć! Tak oto Alex zdobyła swojego 3 pokemona. Dziewczyny rozmawiały patrząc tylko na siebie i nic wokół. Quila, Lady i Marwin próbowali im coś powiedzieć, ale nie zwracały uwagi. Po chwili... ?. Ałć! J. Oj, sorki nie zauważyłyśmy cię. Mówiąc to Jue otrzepała się z piachu i podała rękę dziewczynie, na którą wpadły. Ona otrzepała się z piachu i zaczęła się przedstawiać. ?. Jestem Pipi, pochodzę z Kanto i mam jak narazie dwa pokemony. Pikachu i Eevee. J. Jej, masz Eevee. Śmieszne, ja mam Jolteona o imieniu Volt. Ja jestem Jue, a to Alex. Pipi. Fajnie...Co powiesz na walkę? J. Wiesz, Volt jest wyczerpany walką z CziCzi Alex, a Quila energię zużyła na walkę z Beedrillami. Może za jakąś godzinę. Gdy pokemony odzyskają siłę. P. Okey. Około godziny później, Jue i Pipi stanęły do walki. Jue wiedziała już mniej więcej jakich pokemonów użyje. Dziewczyny zazcęły walkę. J. Quila, pokarz na co cię stać! P. Eevee, walcz, Tajemnicza Moc! J. Prędkość! Tak też dziewczyny atakowały na zmianę. Quila bardzo się starała by zaimponować Jue, ale Eevee była również bardzo silna. Jue nie wytrzymała i kazała użyć Quili Przegrzania. Nie był to jeszcze w pełni dopracowany ruch, ale jak widać działał świetnie. Tą rundę wygrała Jue i jej, jak to powiedziała "Quilcia". Pipi kazała Eevee wrócić do PokeBalla i zawołała Pikachu. Pokemon od razu przybiegł do właścicielki, a następnie wskoczył w miejsce, które dziewczyny ustaliły jako pole bitwy. Quila byłą już wyczerpana walką z Eevee i padła już po pierwszym Piorunie. Jue bez zastanowienia wysłała Lady. J. Lady, użyj Psychiki! Był to bardzo potężny atak typu psychicznego, jednak Pikachu nie odniósł wielkich obrażeni. Zaatakował Elektro-Akcją. Wydawało się już, że Lady jest na straconej pozycji, gdy ni stąd ni z owąt ogarnęło ją białe światło. Znaczyło ono ewolucję. Po chwili zamiast Kirlii stała, a właściwie można powiedzieć, że unosiłą się Gardevoir. J. Świetnie Lady, użyj Psycho Cięcia! Ze względu na ewolucję Lady była znacznie silniejsza i jej ataki również. Tym razem Pikachu poczuł ten atak. Przez chwilę z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn był on sparaliżowany. Jue kontynuowała atak. J. Lady, Psychika! Teraz Pikachu był na krańcu sił, jednak w pewnym momęcie zaatakował Lady Piorunem. Nie przypominał on zwykłego Pioruna, był jakiś inny, o wiele silniejszy. Powalił on Lady. Jue i Pipi uścisnęły sobie rękę i każda poszła w swoją stronę. A. To była interesująca walka. J. Wiem. Kto wie, może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy? Tak rozmyślając dziewczyny ruszyły w dalszą drgę. Sala w Shadow City była już nie daleko. 'Rozdział 8 - Spotkanie z liderką!' Jue i Alex kontynuują podróż po regionie Thoreox. Jue niedawno stoczyła walkę z trenerką z Kanto - Pipi. Jej pokemony odpoczęły, więc była w pełni gotowa na walkę z tutejszą liderką - Aimi. Na szczęście i ona i Alex mają już trzy pokemony, więc mogą się z nią zmierzyć o Nutę Cienia. Jue wyraźnie nie mogła doczekać się bitwy. Chciała już ruszać do następnej sali i następnej itd aż do Gry Thoreox. Ale jak mus to mus. Jue i Alex od razu pobiegły do sali, ale to co zobaczyły zaszokowało je... J. ZAMKNIĘTA!? No i co my zrobimy? A. Słyszałam, że odbędą się w tym mieście pokazy, może weźmiesz udział? J. Ja się nie nadaję. A. Widziałam jak kazałaś Quili użyć Miotacza Płomieni i Prędkości. To była świetna kombinacja! J. Serio tak sądzisz? No dobra... ?. Cześć, jestam Aimi, tutejsza liderka. J. Chcę z tobą walczyc! Aimi. Najwcześniej po zakończeniu pokazów. J. No dobra, w końcu mam zamiar wziąść w nich udział. Aimi. To świetnie powodzenia. J. Dzięki. Alex, wiesz gdzie są zapisy? A. W Centrum Pokemon, tak słyszałam... J. No cóż, trzeba sprawdzić, a gdzie ono jest? A. Nie mam pojęcia... J. ALEX!!!! To ty mnie namawiasz do pokazów i nie wiesz gdzie są?! No żart jakiś A. Jestem tu pierwszy raz, co ty myślałaś!? J. Że wiemsz przynajmniej gdzie jest Centrum Pokemon... A. A ty wiesz? J. No...nie koniecznie.... A. No właśnie. Masz jakiegoś latającego pokemona? J. Oczywiście, że nie. Mam tylko Quilę, Lady i Volta, nic poza tym. A. No tak, ja mam CziCzi, Marwina i BEE! No tak, wbrew pozorom on umie latać. Bee, znajdź Centrum Pokemon! J. A czy nie łatwiej kogoś zapytać? A. Ty zawsze musisz iść na łatwiznę? J. NA ŁATWIZNĘ!? Chcę zdążyć zapisać sie na pokazy! Czy ty wszystko musisz utrudniać!? A. A ty musisz iść na łatwizne? J. Już to mówiłaś...